


The One

by NoxCounterspell



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fíli being a big brother, Good Mother Dís, Innocent Little Kíli, Memory, What's love?, finding The One, kiliel - Freeform, light - Freeform, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a different kind of light... is... warm and kind, precious and pure... Like the love that is meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I scripted for Tumblr (look out for me as HarleyStark), out of a headcanon of mine... In which Kíli is afraid of never finding someone to love and be loved by as a child (all thanks to his big brother who teases him too much) and Dís being awesome by explaining to him what is it like to be in love.  
> If I'm Tolkien appropriate or not, I really don't care, this was just an idea I had to get out of my head.  
> Enjoy

_"Mam…"_

_"Yes, little trouble?"_

_"What is it like to meet your One?"_

_Dís frowned down to her son from her spot on her armchair, tilting her head as she looked the youngest of her children with slight confusion. The face of the boy was curious, yet, determined. A look that reminded her a lot of his father._

_Amusement took over her frown, and she picked him up and settled him in her lap._

_"Why are you asking, Kíli? Do not tell me you have found someone you like." She said, her voice filled with teasing, her boy was barely 15 years old._

_"It’s just… I don’t get it, mam. How am I supposed to know? What if, I don’t know how to recognize my One and I just let it get away?"_

_A knowing face reached her features “This has to be with Fíli, does it not?”_

_Kíli nodded._

_"He said I’m too distrait to even figure it out."_

_Making a mental note of the reprimand her eldest son was having as he came back home, she cupped Kíli’s cheek in her hands._

_"Worry not, my love. There is no one that misses its One if ever met. You’ll know it, deep inside you."_

_Looking mortified, he cried “But how? How am I supposed to know?”_

_Dís sighed and shifted her son to have his head rest against her chest._

_"When I met your father, at first I did not felt anything, but a strange connection towards him. At first I thought it was plain curiosity. But then… I saw it" she gesture with one of her hands in front of him "a bright, beautiful shine around him. And it was when I knew it. He was my One."_

_Brushing a hand on the curls of her child, she continued, “Our elders have told us that dwarrows like best the metal and treasures inside the mountain for their shining and brightness reminds us the light of the Sun that we could not reach as Mahal kept us inside the stone. But the light of the One is different… Is warm, and kind… It’s precious and pure, like the love that is meant to be.”_

_”So, what I have to see is someone shining? Like a lamp? ” Kíli asked, skeptical._

_Dís chuckled, “When you grow up, you will understand”_

* * *

 

"It is memory!" she exclaimed, her eyes bright and filled with fiery emotion, "It is precious, and pure… like your promise."

Kíli widened his eyes as he received back his runestone from her hand. Precious and Pure… Like his mam once told him the One looked like.

But no, he was not that much of a fool. 

The gleam in her hair, the glow on her skin and the brightness of her eyes could not mean anything. She was an elf, and he a dwarrow. Mahal could not play him a joke like that, a love so wanted and seeked be forbidden from the animosity between their kinds.

It was until he laid on a table, fever taking him over and pain crushing his will by the morgul poison running in his veins, that he saw it… A light more powerful and bright that the one from the Sun itself. Warmer than the heat from the mines. Most precious than the gold inside of Erebor. And pure, like starlight.

_Blessed be my eyes, I have seen the true light that awaited me._

_But she is away, far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world._

_Do you think… She could love me?_

_Cause I think I do love her._


End file.
